Una cena de Año nuevo Con la Familia Ketchum
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a la cena de Año nuevo Con la Familia Ketchum. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado chicos. PokeShipping ¡Feliz año nuevo 2019!


_**PokeshFun2019  
Presenta:  
Año nuevo Con Los Ketchum  
Para:  
Pokèmon  
Shipping:  
Ash y Misty Pokeshipping.**_

_**Bienvenidos a mi Fic de Año nuevo chicos espero que sea, de su total agrado es algo corto pero hecho con el Corazón y amor y sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia.**_

 _ **Érase una tarde de verano víspera de Año nuevo Vemos que todos ,están en un solo ajetreo Pero qué Misty y Ash andan en el centro del pueblo Buscando los alimentos para hacer la cena de Año nuevo y cuenta con ello cuando le habían pagado todo se pusieron a empacar todas las demás cosas para volver de camino a la casa se encontraron un niño y una niña y además son gemelos el niño es mayor que la niña pero para asombro de, ellos ambos niños son muy parecidos a Ash y Misty sin pensarlo más los chicos les pidieron a sus Pokèmon que los ayudará a cargarlos para llevarlos a la casa de Delia.**_

 _ **Una vez que ya han llegado a su destino Delia como ve que ellos traen a dos niños bien cuidados y que tenía extraño parecido a ellos dos Ash y Misty pueden ser de otro futuro o de otros universos alternos y cabrían otras posibilidades de cómo se encontraron con estas criaturas tan hermosas tal parece que el destino al fin le mandó una respuesta a sus preguntas que Delia les y habían pedido al menos una señal, de lo que pasaría en el futuro con estos dos cabezotas.**_

 _ **Más tarde.**_

 _ **Los niños se levantarán un poco golpeados, Qué pasó con nosotros sin ti como si una manada de tauros nos pasara por encima nos duele la cabeza donde estoy o dónde estamos Quiénes son ustedes lo último que recuerdo por recordarme fue que salimos de nuestra casa hacia otro futuro queríamos conocer Cómo eran nuestros padres de jóvenes Ya que ellos siempre nos han contado muchas aventuras de ellos ya me recuerda esto es pueblo paleta de verdad y origen donde vivió mi papá hace mucho tiempo pero ahora eres se encuentra viviendo en Ciudad Celeste, comentó el chico de pelo rosa encendido.**_

 _ **La segunda en despertar fue su hermana menor.**_

 _ **Ouch, pero qué ¿En donde me encuentro? ¿Dónde está mi hermano mayor? Cal, Cálmate hermanita Yo estoy bien aquí no me ves esta persona creo saber quiénes son ellos estamos en Pueblo paleta donde vive nuestro padre yo creo saber quiénes son ellos ellos son nuestros padres pero versión más jóvenes en el pasado tiene una fotografía hermanita. Ah no sí tengo una hurga en sus bolsillos y saca una foto en la que sin duda son Ash y misty de mayores los dos adolescentes le digo a de los adolescentes mayores ya que están a 1 meses de ser adultos se quedaron estupefactos al ver qué son ellos mismo de Mayores.  
**_  
—Entonces todo parece indicar que ustedes son nuestros padres en el futuro Gracias por encontrarnos y asegurarse de que nosotros estuviéramos bien vamos a ser agradecidos por este gesto que yo a nosotros a pesar de que no nos conocemos muy bien pero la verdad son como tal son en su tiempo cuando son más mayores y déjeme decirle que según lo que me contaron nuestros padres ustedes se van a comprometer hacer novios en año nuevo o sea dentro de unas pocas horas, comentó Daniel a sus futuros padre.

—Se supone que no se puede decir nada pero nosotros haremos una pequeña excepción porque no estamos violando ningún código ahorita además siempre hemos querido conocer los a ustedes dos cuando eran más jóvenes gracias por darnos ese futuro tan maravilloso y ahora espero que ustedes nos den ese presente juntos a ustedes además me gustaría pasar más tiempo con todos ustedes en Familia, comentó alegré Estefani a sus padre.

—Lo sabia qué tanto mi hijo y Misty harían una hermosa familia y e aquí la prueba de lo que estoy diciendo Gracias por darme esta alegría chicos sé que aún no es tan comprometido pero creo que ya es tiempo que se comprometan para que sean novios puede ser en las próximas horas ya que casi está por iniciar el año nuevo en el año nuevo se dan inicio a las cosas como por ejemplo a relaciones nuevas, comentó su madre, a los chicos.

—Gracias por alegrarnos la noche niños o debería de llamarlos, Daniel y Estefani, comentaron ambos chicos a la vez.

 _ **Después de la cena de Año nuevo.**_

 _ **¡Bien chicos ya sólo faltan 10 segundos para iniciar el año 2019!, dijeron los demás.**_

 _ **10 segundos...**_

 _ **09 Segundos... Bueno supongo que hay mucho que hablar**_

 _ **08 Segundos... Pero iré directamente al punto mí amor.**_

 _ **07 Segundos... Sí tal cómo lo escuchaste me has flechado desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **06 Segundos... También tu me has flechado, pero no sé como o cuando paso eso.**_

 _ **05 Segundos... Pero lo que yo sé es que esté es un sentimiento que nada y nadie me lo podrá quitar.**_

 _ **04 Segundos... Lo mismo opinó babe, comentó la pelirroja al chico de pelo azabache.**_

 _ **03 Segundos... De eso no tengo ni la menor duda, dijo Ash.**_

 _ **02 Segundos... supongo que ya llegó el momento oportuno ¿Verdad? Dijeron los dos.**_

 _ **01 Segundos... Así parece, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, se besaron.**_

 _ **00 Segundos... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Aún los dos continúan besándose a más no poder.**_

 _ **¡Feliz año nuevo! Se dijeron mutuamente la recién formada pareja.**_

 _ **Todos los presentes están muy felices por ellos y sus hijos también estaba llorando de alegría de ver a sus padres que están juntos esta será el inicio, de una nueva relación llegando a lo que será un hermoso futuro que les esperará a ambos porque los dos han luchado por conseguir sus metas a pesar de los peligros que han pasado el destino nos premio con ponerlos en su camino una vez más Pero esta vez que sean felices ellos dos y una vez el beso rompió Fueron aplaudidos por todos felicitandose por la recién formada relación ya que ellos merecían ser felices.  
Fin.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2019**_

 _ **Presentó: Un año Nuevo con los Ketchum.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **Notas de Autor: Espero que este One Shot sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la secuela esté fic Que se subirá en Año nuevo espero que les guste mucho mi trabajo y va dedicado a todos mis lectores.**_

 _ **Crédito de la imagen a su debidos autores de fanarts.**_


End file.
